I Sense a Catalyst Among Us
by aryssamonster
Summary: Catalyst: A factor that leads to change. Shawn/Juliet.
1. Girl

**So I decided to jump on the bandwagon and start a story made up of one-shots. Mine, however, are neither straight story or songfic. These stories will all be inspired by a song, but may or may not actually have anything to do with the song. Either way, I'll put up the lyrics that grabbed my attention in the first place.**

**Enjoy, and to those in the US, happy fourth of July!**

* * *

Song: Girl – Across the Universe soundtrack/ The Beatles

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story?_

_All about the girl who came to stay._

_She's the kind of girl,_

_You want so much it makes you sorry,_

_Still you don't regret a single day."_

* * *

Red, white, and blue.

The colors were everywhere this time of year. The full month of June was taken over by them. They represented the freedom that the citizens of the United States of America enjoyed.

Shawn Spencer hated these colors. It wasn't that he had something against the U.S. He just didn't like the three colors together.

Burton Guster, however, loved them. He had hung five American flags somewhere in or on the Psych office. He decorated his apartment in the Patriotic theme. He began humming the national anthem under his breath as soon as summer began. And most of all, he was a fanatic about Independence Day. He and his parents would take a trip down to L.A. every year for the parade, where they would all deck themselves out in red, white, and blue from head to toe.

The July fourths in the latter years of Shawn's life had been spent on his couch, parked in front of the television set. But not this year. This year, Shawn was determined to do something different. He pulled himself out of bed at the ungodly hour of ten in the morning and slipped on a white undershirt. "Now where did I put my…" He whirled in place, searching for his lavender shirt. "Ah." He snatched it off the desk chair and slid it on as he grabbed his helmet 

and ran out the door. He made the five minute drive to the Santa Barbara Police Department, ready to see his favorite people.

"America, America!" Shawn sang loudly as he burst through the doors. "God shed His grace on thee!"

"Spencer," Head Detective Carlton Lassiter asked, irritated, "Why do you always feel the need to come ruin my perfectly good day?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why are you wearing purple?"

"It's lavender," Shawn corrected, grinning innocently. "And Lassieface, are you implying that you don't enjoy seeing me?"

"Why, on God's green Earth, would I want to see you?" Lassiter's face wrinkled in disgust. "And I don't really care if it's lavender. I wouldn't care if you were wearing puce. Just get out of my face, okay?"

"Puce, Lassie?" Shawn's eyes widened in surprise. "I would think that anyone would be interested if someone was wearing puce. I know _I _would. Why wouldn't you? Do _you _wear puce?" His face lit up. "Maybe you can grow immune to the gross factor of a color if you wear it enough. I'll have to test it on Gus when he gets back. Lass, do you know where I can get some puce dye? I need to dye all of Gus's clothes before he gets-" Shawn stopped abruptly and looked around in confusion. "Lassie?" At some point during Shawn's monologue, the detective had walked away.

"Shawn!" a pleasant, female voice called from behind him.

"Juliet!" Shawn replied without turning around. "Do you know where I can find some puce fabric dye?" He spun around to face the young detective. A quick look of surprise passed 

over his face, which he covered up by closing his eyes and lifting two fingers to his temple. "Why, Miss O'Hara. I'm sensing that you, too, hate the colors red, white, and blue."

"Good job, Shawn," she laughed, making Shawn smile. Her laugh was so merry. "I thought I was the only one who wore lavender on the fourth of July."

"Obviously not," Shawn motioned to his shirt. "I'm seeing that you wear it because…it's a mix-"

"Mixture of red, white, and blue," Juliet finished.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed, smiling softly.

A long, silent moment stretched between them before Shawn cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Jules, I'm also sensing that you don't have anything to do tonight. Your parents are…on a cruise?" The shock on Juliet's face showed him that he was right. He continued, his tone slightly less sure of himself than usual. "In that case, what would you say to getting dinner with me…as friends, of course. We could maybe watch the fireworks together after?" His mouthed stretched into his trademark lopsided grin. Juliet laughed.

"You miss Gus, don't you?"

Shawn laughed, trying to sound convincing. "Yes. I need a replacement best friend for the evening. And! If it'll help convince you, I can get some pineapple pie or something for during the fireworks. So…what do you say?"

Juliet thought for a moment. "Sure. It sounds like fun. And get some cherry pie too, okay?"

Shawn smiled in relief. "I'll pick you up at six for dinner, then?"

Juliet nodded, her smile radiant. "Thanks, Shawn."

Shawn bowed comically. "No problem, fair maiden." She shook her head at him and turned to leave. "See you later Jules!" he called after her. As he turned and walked away, he couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. Juliet had made it painfully clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, romantically. But as he thought about how she had reacted to him 'asking her out', and how she had understood the usage of the color lavender, he hoped that maybe he had a chance. He liked her, that much he was sure of. And though he wasn't really psychic, he had a strong feeling that they were meant for each other. His usual grin crept back onto his face. He would make this 'non-date' so perfect, she'd have no choice but to fall in love with him.

"Happy Independence day, America," he said, without really knowing why. "Let the fireworks begin!"

Back at her desk, Juliet let the blush she'd been trying to hold back spread across her cheeks as she watched Shawn swagger out of the station. She'd never been a fan of Fourth of July. But things were starting to look up this year. "Happy Independence day to me," she whispered, silently praying that the real fireworks that night would bring out the figurative ones in the odd relationship she had with Shawn. "Happy Fourth of July."

FIN!


	2. Lovesick Melody

**Whew! I finally wrote something! School has been hectic, guys. I know this is nowhere near my most popular story. However, my mind has decided to give out on me. I no longer have time, or energy, to be honest, to write. I'm going to try to update a bit more frequently in the future. However, I wouldn't get your hopes up. It's my Senior year, so I have a lot to do at school.**

**Stay with me though! For now, this is what I've got. Also, I have a third chapter to this story jotted out someplace. I'll type that up sooner or later.**

**If I don't get back here sooner, happy Halloween, all!**

* * *

SONG: Lovesick Melody (Stop This Song) – Paramore

_You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you.  
I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along_

* * *

Something about his eyes always drew me to him from the moment I met him. The color of honey, they always shone with an intelligence that was not necessarily apparent when he spoke. It's said that the eyes are the windows into the soul. I never believed it until I met him. With him, the saying is so completely true, it's managed to disorient me on many an occasion.

They're so expressive too. He was never good at keeping his emotion to himself. Whether he be happy, or angry, or anything else in between, you could always tell by looking him in the eyes. His dominant expression was usually one of mischief and laughter. Joviality practically spilled out of them. They always sparkled with life and vibrancy.

And the way he spoke! Sarcasm and jests met with wisdom beyond his years and a certain tenderness to create an intricate trap. One that ensnares me each and every time he opens his mouth. The tone of his voice can be soothing. Stressed and upset, he hasn't yet failed to make me feel better. However, it can be jarring at the same time. Emotions you never knew he felt crept in and constantly surprised me. The fact that he could make the transition between soothing and jarring in an instant is just another of the little mysteries that surrounded him.

I can't love him though. At least, that's what I tell myself. My heart says differently, though I try my best to silence its voice. Charming, funny, and gorgeous he may be. Those traits don't change the fact that he's immature, arrogant, and has a past of womanizing.

I should not,

I cannot,

I _will _not fall in love with Shawn Spencer.

I'm in denial, and I know it. But I will be strong and resist the temptation of slipping into the comfort that is Shawn. I can do it.

Now if only I could get that little voice in my head to shut up. It _isn't _too late. I can't let it be.

* * *

**In case that didn't make any sense, that was Juliet's point of view. I realize that Shawn's eyes are more than likely NOT the color of honey. However, when I wrote this, for some reason that stupid word just stuck in my head and, therefore, in the story.**


	3. Rain

**Random semi-story inspired by an amazing song (and an actual semi-event) XD**

**I really don't have a backstory for this one. So I have no idea where the characters are. Or what Jules is doing on a roof.**

**I kind of like the story though.**

**And it's longer than the last one! That's always a plus.  
**

**

* * *

**SONG: Rain - Breaking Benjamin

_ Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

I was slipping. Steep and slick with rain, the edge of the roof loomed before me. There was nothing to hold on to. I was going to fall. Unconsciously, I began to run calculations in my head. The fall wasn't high up enough to kill me, I was fairly certain of that. But injury – more than likely, serious injury – was definite.

Terror swept through me and I bit back a scream as I slipped another few inches.

"Jules!" he yelled, trying to keep his voice above the wind. "Jules, hold on. We'll get you down." Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter stood on the ground, looking up at me helplessly. Lassiter had a panicked look on his face. His eyes were grim as he ducked under an awning to call the chief.

"Gus," Shawn said sharply, "find me a ladder or…something tall." Gus looked from Shawn to me and back again.

"Please don't fall, Juliet," he asked pleadingly. I tried to make myself reply to him, but I knew that I couldn't make any promises. There was nothing I could do. So instead, I just nodded and hoped that he had seen. Gus hesitated a moment longer, then ran off in search of something they could use to save me.

The rain was pouring down on Shawn and I, drenching us and making it that much harder for me to hold on. I could feel myself beginning to slip again. I grabbed desperately, searching for a handhold. But I couldn't find one. I plummeted to the edge of the roof. I couldn't keep myself from letting out a scream this time. My legs were dangling over the side.

"Jules," Shawn's voice was soft, worried. "Jules, just drop."

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and for a moment, I could see Shawn's face. A look of determination mingled with one of fear. He opened his mouth to say something but a thunderclap drowned out his words.

"What do you mean drop?" I screamed, barely hanging on.

"Drop," Shawn yelled urgently. "Just trust me."

And I did. It was as if time had stopped.

Lightning flashed.

Thunder reverberated.

And I let go.

The next thing I knew, I was safe on the ground. In Shawn's arms. He had caught me. He had _caught _me! Shock and relief spread through me, slowly numbing out every other sensation. A sob shuddered through me. I buried my head in Shawn's shoulder. Slowly, he sat down in the wet grass, still carrying me, and pulled me against him. Lassiter, still on the phone with chief, shook his head.

"Never mind, Chief," he hung up the phone, "Are you alright, O'Hara?"

"Considering she just nearly fell off a roof, I'm sure she's just dandy," Shawn snapped, holding me tighter. Lassiter frowned, sparing us one more curious glance, and walked away.

"Juliet! Hold on! I'm coming!" Gus was carrying a ladder, running as fast as he could towards the warehouse. "Shawn, why are you on the ground?" He propped the ladder against the wall and climbed a couple rungs up before stopping and looking back towards us. "Juliet?"

I looked up from Shawn's chest and couldn't help but laugh when I saw Gus's face.

"Juliet!" he sprang off the ladder and enveloped me in a hug. "You're alright! Thank God."

I grinned. I may have just been through a horrifying ordeal, but I could always count on Gus to be comic relief. I could feel myself beginning to relax back against Shawn.

"Jules," he said softly. Gus took this as his cue to leave and picked up the ladder, walking quickly away. "Are you sure you're alright?" He looked so concerned…I had never seen that much serious emotion on him.

"I think I'm fine. Thanks to you, Shawn." I smiled gratefully. "You're my hero."

"Yes, well," he brushed a couple of strands of soaked hair out of my face. "I always was one to save the damsel in distress."

"You did a good job of it." In a split second decision, I leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Shawn," I whispered, my hand on the cheek I had just kissed.

"O' Hara," Lassiter's voice boomed over the sound of the rain. Inwardly, I groaned.

"Yes detective?" I hoped that the tone of my voice would indicate that I really didn't want to be interrupted at the moment. However, my slightly-less-than-subtle hint was lost on Carlton.

"The chief is out front. She wants to speak to you." He gave Shawn a disparaging look. "You can go home, Spencer, now that you've saved the day."

Oh, was I going to talk to Carlton one of these days. He left, obviously expecting me to follow. Shakily, I disentangled myself from Shawn and stood, helping him up after me.

"Goodbye Shawn," I gave him a brief hug and started to walk away. However, the psychic reached out and pulled me back into his arms. He pressed his lips against mine in a very gentle, very short kiss. I was shocked. No words formed in my mind as he released me and began to back away, an easy smile spreading across his face.

"Goodbye, my distressing damsel," he bowed elegantly. "That wasn't a mistake, by the way." He grinned. "I've never thought you were a mistake." And with that, he turned and sprinted away around the building to where, I'm sure, Gus had the car waiting. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see, I let my hand fly up to my lips.

Secretly, I had never thought he was a mistake either.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, please? If you hadn't noticed, this story has exactly...1 review. I'm kind of disappointed, actually.**


	4. Into Your Arms

**Yay for actually updating within a week! Not that anyone actually reads this story...but oh well! I'm having fun writing it anyway. And I have no life... Anyhow. Read. Review. Whatever.

* * *

**

Song: Into Your Arms – The Maine

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.

* * *

_"A movie night!" Shawn had exclaimed happily. "Tonight. At the Psych office."

I hadn't intended to go. Really, I hadn't. Resisting the temptation that is Shawn was a lot easier if I wasn't in the same room with him for very long. But he knew how to bait me.

"We'll watch scary movies. Just for you!" A knowing smile spread across his face. He knew as well as I did that I couldn't say no to scary movies.

"Fine," I conceded. "Will Gus be there too?" My fingers were proverbially crossed. I needed Gus to be there. I didn't think that I could make it through a whole movie, just me and Shawn, without doing something I knew I'd regret.

"Not if you don't want him to be," Shawn's eyes glittered mischievously. I looked at him disparagingly. "Just kidding, Jules. Of course he'll be there." I relaxed a little. I really hoped Shawn hadn't noticed how tense I was. He was psychic though, so I wasn't terribly optimistic on that front.

All I had to do was make it through one movie. One, two and a half hour movie. I could do that, right?

I made my way to the front door of the Psych office nervously. I approached the door, preparing to knock, when the door swung open. Shawn. Of course.

"Hello, fair Juliet," he grinned, motioning me into the main room. Gus was sitting on the couch, his arm around a pleasant looking girl with curly red hair and cheerful freckles. A second girl, blonde and curvy, was laying on the ground, flipping through a magazine.

"Jules, meet Jamie," he pointed towards the redhead, who smiled shyly and waved, "and Carmen." The blonde stood up at the mention of her name, tossing her magazine into the corner. I said hello politely, thoroughly confused.

"You must be the detective Shawn works with sometimes," Carmen's voice was lilting, melodic. I was instantly jealous, but plastered a smile on my face.

"Yes. Detective O' Hara. Homicide."

Carmen's eyes sparked with vicious excitement at the competition I had evidently just started.

"Nice to meet you, O' Hara. I'm Carmen Scott. Model." I nodded, wondering how Shawn and Gus knew these two.

"We just worked a case for them," Gus explained, as if reading my mind. "They're sisters."

"Stepsisters," Carmen said airily. Jamie's face hardened.

"Right," she muttered. "Thank god we don't share the same blood." She and I made eye contact, both trying not to laugh.

"Carmen is the older sister then, correct?"

"Yep," Jamie smiled sweetly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carmen glared at me.

"Nothing," I said innocently, looking her up and down in an obviously disdainful manner. Her eyes narrowed, nearly imperceptibly, at me.

"Shawn, sit by me!" There was a whine her tone that made me wince. Gus and I exchanged a wary glance over her shoulder. Shawn, oblivious as always, plopped down on the couch next to Gus. Carmen smiled wickedly and sat next to him, making sure to leave no room for me.

"Shawn, I think I'm just going to leave," I said quickly, " I have…a lot of work to get done."

"Jules," he pouted, "come one. The movie's supposed to be really scary. You can sit on my lap if you really want." He grinned hopefully. I rolled my eyes. I did want to see this movie…and I really didn't want to let Carmen win…

"I'll just sit on the floor, thanks." I sat and tried to position myself so that I was comfortable. But before I could get settled, Shawn dragged me backwards so that I was leaning against his legs.

"Better?" he asked.

I just smiled.

"Want to see the coolest thing ever invented?" he asked happily. He paused for a second. "Well, the coolest thing other than toaster strudel, anyway." I laughed.

"What would that be?" Carmen asked, obviously trying to drag Shawn's attention from me. He clapped twice and the lights went out, the room illuminated only by the TV screen.

"When did you install a clapper, Shawn?" Gus asked, annoyed. Shawn just smirked. I laughed at their exchange. Typically, so typically, Shawn and Gus. Carmen pouted; she obviously didn't find the amusement in the situation/

The movie started and I was immediately pulled into my own little world. (I tend to zone out when I'm watching movies.) During the first half hour, I was only yanked out when I felt Shawn's hand drift onto my shoulder and absently begin playing with a strand of my hair. I froze, trying to decide whether to knock his hand away or leave him be.

"This movie is scary," I heard Carmen whine softly, inching closer to shown. My eyes narrowed. She had been the deciding factor. Shawn could flirt with me all he wanted tonight. Tonight, he was mine. "Shawn…" she began. Shawn shushed her and continued to play with my hair. A small smile crept across my face. It appeared that I was winning this competition, for the time being. I tried to let my attention drift back to the movie, but Shawn kept distracting me.

"How fake is that?" he scoffed when one of the main characters died. "What is that?" Like, ketchup?" I giggle.

"Red paint at best," I agreed.

He shook his head. "They could have at least sprung for a little fake blood."

"Shh," Gus and Jamie hissed. Shawn frowned, but fell silent. I had relaxed a little, leaning back so I could use his knee as a pillow. At some point, he had abandoned twirling strands of my hair and had begun making little braids. I grinned, not at all surprised that Shawn knew how to braid.

"Jules, have you seen a worse villain than this?" Shawn leaned down to whisper in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and goosebumps erupted across my skin. I ignored them and agreed.

"He's doing that monologue thing!" Shawn sounded disgusted.

"If you're going to lean over and talk to her the whole time, why don't you just sit down there?" Carmen muttered under her breath. Apparently, Shawn heard too because he promptly got off the couch and sat next to me. His hand was still entangled in my hair, so when he joined me on the floor, his arm rested across my shoulders.

"I bet my shoulder is more comfortable than my knee when you need a pillow," Shawn said softly, pulling me closer. I could hear Carmen 'hmph' loudly from the couch. She was immediately shushed by everyone and fell into a brooding silence.

Oh yes.

Shawn's shoulder was very comfortable.


	5. Unsaid

**I'm not sure where this came from. My mind is a frightening place.**

**Anyhow...read. Review.  
**

**

* * *

**

Song: Unsaid – The Fray

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight  
But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead_

I shouldn't be allowed to be alone for an extended period of time. When I'm alone, I think – too much, usually. I overanalyze everything, leaving me more confused than when I had first started thinking. I know this about myself, which is why I try to keep people around me.

And yet here I am. Alone again. With only the ticking clock for company. I'm restless, pacing back and forth across my apartment. The TV is on, but I'm not watching it. I'm trying to think of something, anything other than _him_.

I glance back at the phone for the hundredth time in the last half hour. They should have some news by now, shouldn't they? The clock continues to tick ominously on behind me. The sound seems to echo through the empty house, trapping me within it.

I'm worried, I admit. Very worried. My hand unconsciously flies to my mouth. I'm biting my nails again. It's a habit I hate, but allow myself to continue for the sake of keeping my calm.

'Ring, please,' I silently plead. 'I need to know what's happening.'

But the phone remains silent. Time continues to pass. The clock keeps ticking. My nails are virtually destroyed. And I _still _don't know what's happening. Shawn should be out of danger by now, right? He should be stabilized by now. '…or dead…' a little voice, unbidden, says in the back of my mind. But I refuse to believe that. Shawn Spencer can't be dead.

The tears that have been threatening to fall are pricking at my eyes. The first phone call had come at one in the morning – over three hours ago. The Chief's words echo through my memory.

* * *

Her voice was soft.

"Juliet," she began. I immediately knew something was wrong. Nervous anxiety began to rise in my chest.

"Chief Vick, what happened?" my voice was steady for the moment and for that, I was thankful.

"Juliet, Mr. Spencer has been shot," she said softly. "He went to investigate a crime scene with Detective Lassiter and Gus. They surprised the perpetrator in the act of a murder…Shawn was shot."

Time stopped along with my heart.

"No," I heard myself say the word as if I were a stranger. I sounded distant, cold. I sounded scared. "No. He can't be…he isn't…" I swallowed. "He's still alive…isn't he?"

The Chief was silent. The pause felt like it lasted an hour rather than a second.

"He is alive," she sounded like she was choosing her words carefully. "But O'Hara…Juliet… He's in the ICU. If he makes it through the night, he should make a full recovery. However…" She trailed off and I could tell from her silence that the chance of him living wasn't good.

"We'll call you as soon as we know anything," the Chief promised. She hung up but I couldn't let go of the phone. I sunk to the floor clutching it to me. I wasn't aware that I was crying until the teardrops began to fall onto the receiver.

* * *

When the phone finally rings, it startles me. I nearly trip over my feet as I dash across the room to answer.

"What happened?" I ask anxiously.

"Can you come to the hospital?" the Chief's voice is urgent. "Shawn is awake. He wants to see you." Not five minutes pass before I'm out the door and on my way. I'd slipped a pair of sandals on, grabbed my keys and jacket, and I was out.

I try not to think on the ten minute drive to the hospital. I've learned that drowning out my thoughts with loud music sometimes helps, so I crank my radio up as loud as I can bear. But, of course, by the time I get there, I've worked myself into a state of panic.

The Chief is waiting outside for me, so I park my car and run to her. I can see tear stains down her face, which puzzles me.

"Chief," I begin. She stops me.

"Later. We need to get you upstairs," she hands me a visitor's pass and whisks me through the hospital to Shawn's floor. The corridor is pale, devoid of any feeling. It's eerie and all I want to do is run away. But I steel myself and follow the Chief into the last room on the left.

Shawn is laying motionless, hooked up to numerous tubes and monitors. I cross to him, shaking, staring in horror at the scene. His eyes flicker open, scaring me.

"Jules," he rasps, trying to smile. His breathing is labored. He tried to reach out to touch me. I grasp his hand. "Jules, I need…I need to tell you…something important."

"I'll leave you two alone," Chief Vick bows out of the room.

"What?" I whisper, tears running down my cheeks. Shawn feebly squeezes my hand.

"I'm in love with you," he chokes out. "Have been since the day I met you."

I'm crying harder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Figured I had all the time I needed. Was going to wait…wait until we were both ready," his familiar little half smile graces his pain filled face.

"Shawn…" my tears are quickly turning to sobs. "We still have time."

"No Jules," he shakes his head ruefully. "We don't."

"Don't say that," I snap. "You don't know that."

"Actually, I do. Psychic, remember?"

I gasp in pain. This can't be happening. "No…no. You can't….you can't leave me. I just realized I love you. I just started to think that maybe….that maybe we'd have a future." I was talking more to myself than Shawn, but his eyes widen.

"You love me, Juliet?"

I nod, unable to say anything through my pain. He removes his hand from mine, stroking my cheek softly and pulling me down towards him. He kissed me as firmly as he could in his state, trying to convey all the things he'd never said.

"Goodbye, Juliet," tears are running down his face now too. "I love you." His eyes begin to drift closed as the medication takes him back into unconsciousness.

"No!" I scream. Chief Vick runs in and sees how hysterical I've become.

"Juliet," she says softly, pulling me up by my elbow and leading me out of the room. I'm sobbing into her shoulder. Detective Lassiter is looking at me in pity. Gus is huddled into a ball in the corner. Chief Vick sets me down in a chair and sits next to me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I've nearly calmed myself down when, suddenly, we hear something that turns all of our worlds upside down.

The telltale beep of the heart rate monitor has flattening out. Shawn Spencer, the man we thought was on some level invincible, is gone.

* * *

**Hope I didn't make you too sad...  
**


	6. It Had to Be You

**Oh man. It feels so good to have finally written something again. It's been a really long time.**

**I could make excuses. I have enough legitimate ones; college, family, various other random crap. But that would be unfair because, honestly, I haven't updated anything out of sheer laziness and disinterest.**

**This story was only spurred due to a...stupid situation I'm having to witness. Ah, inspiration comes from the strangest of places.**

* * *

Song: It Had To Be You - Motion City Soundtrack

_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me,_

_A kind of macabre and somber Wonder-twin type of harmony?_

_What if it was you?_

_You that I needed all along._

_I felt like a fool,_

_Kicking and screaming and pretending we were wrong._

**Juliet's P.O.V**

Juliet couldn't stand the sight of Shawn anymore. It was just too painful. Every time he walked into the police station, she buried herself into her work or took a well needed lunch break. She just needed something - anything - to get her away from him.

How could he just waltz in like everything was okay? Why did he seem to think that bringing Abigail in with him was fine? The worst part of the whole thing was that Abigail seemed like a legitimately nice person. Juliet probably would have liked her fine under any other circumstances. But as soon as Shawn got pulled into the mix, that changed any possibility of a friendship between the two women. Juliet was sure that Abigail knew that there was something more behind her friendship with Shawn. It wasn't as if they were very good at hiding it; rather, Shawn didn't care enough to hide it. His attempts at flirting had always been transparent. Anyone with eyes noticed, which is why everyone was so astounded by how long he and Abigail had managed to last so far. Juliet knew that this was the longest Shawn had ever been able to keep a girl. Except Juliet; unofficially, of course.

Three years, now. Three years, she'd been putting up with him and his antics. She'd been steadily falling for him more and more over time and she'd thought that it was the same for him. However, now he was happy with Abigail and she was merely miserable watching them. She'd always thought that she and Shawn had clicked. That their minds had worked on the same wavelength or something. Shawn always knew what was going on in her head, which could have been his psychic tendencies but Juliet preferred to think of it as synergy.

Why had she always denied it? Why had she spent so much time pushing him out of her head? What if he belonged in her head? What if they belonged together? Somewhere in her, she knew that they did. It felt right. But why couldn't he see it?

"Hey Jules."

The cheerful voice of the subject of her thoughts startled Juliet out of her moody contemplation. She looked up from her desk grudgingly.

"What do you want, Shawn?" She knew her voice sounded bitter, but she couldn't help it. She was bitter.

Shawn was taken aback by her tone. He gaped at her for a moment before finally saying, "Um.. Nothing," and walking past her.

The exchange had taken little more than twenty seconds, but that was all that was necessary to tear Juliet down just a little bit more. What was she going to do with herself?

**Shawn's P.O.V.**

_All this time and everything's changed but I still feel the same._

_All good things eventually end and get washed down the drain._

_What a disaster it would be, if you discovered that I cared_

_A little too much for friends but not enough to share._

He could see Juliet sitting at her desk. It was habit to seek her out first thing when walking into the police station. He supposed that Abigail wouldn't like that much if she knew, but then…she didn't have to know. This could be his dirty little secret. It wasn't as if he wasn't hiding anything already. What was one more lie to the pile? If Abigail asked, of course he was over Jules. He'd been over her for at least a year. In reality? He'd never been more infatuated with her.

There was something about the petite blonde detective that had attracted him from day one. It wasn't just her looks, even though she was quite stunning. Something about her personality just clicked with his. It was like she was the puzzle piece he needed to complete himself. Shawn knew that he needed her. That was one lie he wasn't willing to feed himself. He'd accepted a long time ago that Juliet was his other half. It didn't take a psychic to figure that one out.

And then he'd gone and messed up. When they met at the drive in, the timing had been wrong. But for that moment, everything between them was clear. Shawn could have had everything that he'd wanted for nearly three years, but he didn't take the opportunity and it passed. He messed up. And he continued to mess up every day that he stayed with Abigail.

Just seeing Juliet in the distance set his heart racing. He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her to him. She was just the right height for him. He wanted to be hers and her to be his. He wanted to stop causing her pain. The look on her face as she sat dejectedly at her desk was vacant. Shawn knew it was his fault.

As he walked towards her, he wanted to say 'I love you' but all he managed to get out was a pseudo-cheerful, "Hey Jules."

She started as if being woken up out of a dream. She looked at him, though it was painfully obvious that that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"What do you want, Shawn?" She sounded angry. Shawn didn't know what to do. Nervously twiddling his thumbs, he wanted to tell her that it was _her _that he belonged with, not Abigail. That she was the one he wanted to be with and that every day without her wasn't even worth it. But instead he took note of just how emo he sounded, warned himself against writing any form of poetry under any circumstances, and choked out, "um… Nothing."

He walked past her, towards the interrogation rooms. He could feel the tension dissipating. However, he knew it wouldn't last long. He had to walk back past her on the way out.


	7. Iris

**It's been awhile. Again. And I suck. As usual.  
Fanfiction was calling out to me tonight. I finally finished one of my killer assignments for my film class and I don't have to worry about finals until next week, so I was hit with the inspiration to write.**

**I should be writing for my super-awesome-secret _real_ project, since that one actually has a deadline and people waiting for me and whatnot...Unfortunately, Shawn and Juliet were calling out to me just a little bit more loudly than the fae.**

**So here's another short chapter. There will be another one sooner or later. Read and review!  


* * *

**

Song: Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, _

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_

* * *

  
_

Shawn stared across the desk at his detective friend. Juliet was reading over a folder of papers, thoroughly engrossed in them. Shawn could tell that she was indeed thoroughly engrossed by how she was gently chewing on the cap of her pen. She was oblivious to anything outside those files. Shawn took that time to study her.

She'd changed in the last few months. She'd always been so energetic, so upbeat. Somewhere along the line, that had changed. She was distant, he'd noticed. More cool, more professional. That wasn't to say that she hadn't always been professional. There had always just been something…more.

"Shawn, there's nothing in here," Juliet sighed defeatedly, throwing the folder down on the desk and resting her head on her fists. "I've read over them a thousand times. Will you take a look?"

"'Course," he grinned, good-naturedly taking the files in his hands. He already had plans to psychically reveal that the thief had been living with the victim the whole time. What could a little more digging hurt?

Shawn pretended to read through the papers he'd already read through the day before (though, of course, the detective couldn't know that), all the while watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes unfocused. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and Shawn got the sense that she really didn't want to be around him. He set the folder down.

"Jules," he began softly, "are you okay?"

She snapped back to the real world with a shake of her blonde curls.

"What?" she asked quickly. "What do you mean? Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know," Shawn cocked his head quizzically. "It's just-" His phone buzzed impatiently, interrupting him. He sighed and pulled his iPhone out. Abigail's face stared back out at him from the screen.

"Your girlfriend?" Juliet asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "You know what, Shawn? We can just do this another time." She stood up abruptly and moved to collect her papers.

"No! No, no, no. Jules," Shawn stuffed his still ringing phone back into his pocket. He grabbed for her hand in an attempt to keep her with him. Abigail could wait. That would probably earn him some hell later on, but it was worth it. He missed Juliet. There was no denying that. He missed how things used to be.

But once their hands connected, none of that mattered anymore. Juliet's lips parted slightly, as if she were holding back a gasp. Shawn's eyes snapped up to meet hers. There had always been a connection between the two of them. Somehow, impossibly, it seemed that even though they'd barely interacted since Shawn and Abigail began dating, the connection had only grown stronger.

"I, um…" Juliet grasped for words to say. Nothing was coming to mind.

Shawn was speechless as well. He just stared at Juliet, noticing everything about her in an instant; how her eyes were suddenly glittering and how her hair was backlit, giving her a halo. His mouth formed a soft smile on its own accord. _She looks like an angel_, he thought.

"I…I've got to go," Juliet finally forced out. She grabbed her hand back, gathered her papers, and practically ran out of the building. Shawn stood, staring after her in a daze. His phone began to ring again. He didn't even bother picking it up this time. Instead, he sunk back into his chair. That had been a dangerous epiphany he'd just had. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to face the fact that Abigail's toothbrush was still sitting in his bathroom. He just wanted Juliet. That was all he'd ever wanted.


	8. Electric Twist

**New chapter! I love this song. I'm going through a ridiculous phase for A Fine Frenzy. This song has an amazing music video on deviant art too. You guys should go look at it. Allison Sudol is adorable. XD She also owns this song, not me.**

**

* * *

**

_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss._

_It's electric twist, it's electric twist._

_He says don't think don't talk._

_Don't think._

_Don't think don't talk._

_Don't think._

_Don't think don't talk._

_But I don't think I want to._

_Cause you give me the electric twist and it kicks and it kicks yeah._

_-Electric Twist by A Fine Frenzy  
_

_

* * *

_

"Just one date, Jules. I swear. If you feel too awkward or something, you can go and I won't ask you out again until you're ready." Shawn sounds so sincere. A blush catches my cheeks unaware and, in a spur of the moment decision, I say yes. Why not, right? It doesn't take a psychic to know that we have feelings for each other. I'd even go so far as to say that we may be meant for each other. And now that Abigail is out of the way, maybe it's finally the right timing for us.

"Pick me up at six?" I ask coyly, smiling in a way that he knows is just for him. He grins and punches the air in that very Shawn Spencer way.

"Breakfast Club?" I ask knowingly.

"Oh yeah," he nods and holds his hand out for a fist bump. I oblige.

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you later, Shawn," I say.

"See ya at six, Jules," he ruffles my hair affectionately and practically bounces out of the police station.

I feel like a giddy teenager as I head back to my desk. My good mood appears to be infectious. I'm greeted happily by Buzz and the chief before the day is up. Even Lassiter seems to be pleasant. When I ask him why, he tells me that he got a new issue of a gun magazine. Odd, but who am I to judge? Life is easier when Carlton is happy.

At five o clock sharp, I clock out and rush home. I slip into the new orange sundress I'd bought and make sure that my hair falls in the wavy curls that I know Shawn likes. My doorbell rings as I apply chapstick (since all lip gloss does is annoy me and stick to my hair.) I hurry to answer it, the excitement building up in me. I can't hold back a grin as I swing the door open and see Shawn standing on the stoop. His face echoes mine, possibilities radiating out of his expression.

I know it's probably a bad idea, but I've been waiting four years for a moment like this. I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss him gently. Nothing more than a friendly peck. But I don't expect the intense reaction that I feel from it. The second my lips meet his, a sudden shock of electricity rushes through my veins, warming them. I can feel the effects of it lingering in my body even after I pull away from him. Shawn looks down at me, pleasantly surprised.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for that?" he asks me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

I don't wait to find out. Instead, I pull him down to me and kiss him again, letting it last this time. His fingers find their way into my curls, pulling me even closer to him.

It may be an understatement to say, but I think this date was a good idea.


End file.
